A microstrip antenna is an antenna fabricated on a printed circuit board by using a microstrip technology. A common microstrip antenna is formed by a thin dielectric substrate, for example, a polytetrafluorethylene fiberglass layer, with metal foil attached on one surface as a ground plane, and with a metal patch of a specific shape that is made by using a method such as photoetching on the other surface as an antenna.